


reminiscence

by MonadosPower



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fellas is it gay to have a heartfelt conversation with your friend/rival at like 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: Meteon and Gran have a heart-to-heart conversation on a sleepless night.(takes place after platinum sky 2 and before holiday meteon’s fate episodes)
Relationships: Gran/Meteon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	reminiscence

The Grandcypher was steadily crusing in the sky to its next destination: Zinkenstill. While nothing in particular was happening on the quiet island, Gran wanted to visit as long as they had some free time. Tonight was a cloudy, winter night, and everyone had gone to sleep.

Well, almost everyone.

Meteon stood on the deck of the Grandcypher, slightly leaning over the railing surrounding the ship as he watched the sky pass by. He’d normally be asleep around this hour—to keep his physique up, he’d say—but he was lost in thought.

Pretty deeply, too. He didn’t notice that someone was calling out to him until they waved their hand in his face.

“Hellooooo? You awake, champ?”

The skyracer snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh, it’s you, Gran.” The Cobalt Comet flashed a smile at the captain. “Too awake. My thoughts are keeping me up.”

“Mm. I feel you.” the captain yawned after he finished, turning to lean over the railing beside Meteon. “We’re not in a hurry to do anything, but I guess my body is still in work mode.”

“Too relatable.” The two shared a chuckle.

They gazed at the cloudy sky in silence. Meteon was the first to break it.

“The Grandcypher’s beautiful.”

“You said that before.”

Meteon laughed. “I guess I have, huh? It really is, though. I’d never been on an airship before I met you.” He paused to muse on the Grandcypher itself for a few moments. “It’s like... a speedship, but not really. They're both ships, but they have different purposes. You know what I mean?”

It was Gran’s turn to laugh. Even though he knew that the man beside him was the skyracing champion for a reason, hearing Meteon talk so fondly about ships was endearing to him. “Glad that you’re still enjoying the ride. I was worried that the Grandcypher was too slow for you.”

“Hmm... yeah, it could go a little faster.” Meteon grinned. “Still... they really are similar. A speedship gives you a unique view of the world, and so does an airship. Just in a different way.”

Gran nodded in agreement. “I could say the same thing about speedships. I didn’t know about them until Siero introduced us to the PSC, but I’m glad that she did.”

“I’m glad, too. She definitely picked someone with lots of talent.” Meteon’s comment and accompanied smile flustered Gran, which led him to quickly change the subject.

“Uh, so... what’s been on your mind?”

Meteon’s expression turned thoughtful as he looked back to the sky. A sky that was beginning to clear up, accompanied by the gentle sounds of waterfalls on the Auguste Isles below them.

“Just... stuff that’s happened lately. Like the race on Nimmus Island.”

“Oh, yeah? I’ve been thinking about it too, actually.” Even though it had just recently happened, Gran smiled fondly at the memory of Nimmus Island. The man was intimidating, but it was good to see Maddie again. It was exciting to meet a new racer as well—Fehr, who Gran thought to be a promising racer. “That was fun. And a little scary.”

“I’m with you on that.” The two laughed at their shared memories. “It was definitely the most... interesting race I’ve experienced so far.”

When their laughter quieted down, Meteon spoke again. “Well... ever since then, I’ve been thinking about what it means to be a skyracer.”

There was a pause between them.

“At first, all I wanted to do was race. To go as fast as I could. When I think about it... I was pretty selfish.”

Gran stayed quiet. Meteon’s eyes fluttered shut as he mused on his last sentence.

“Really selfish... I didn’t care about my fans or anything. If it wasn’t about speed or racing, I wasn’t interested.”

Opening his eyes, the skyracing champion gazed down at the Auguste Isles, which were slowly moving out of view.

“There’s more to racing than that, though. It’s about the fans. It’s about the competition. It’s... a lot of things. After meeting you guys and seeing all these different sights... I realize that now. Maybe not all of it, but I’m starting to.”

There was a brief pause between the both of them.

“I guess I have you to thank. So...” Meteon looked up, smiling at his fellow skyracer. “Thanks. For taking me on this journey, and for being my friend.”

The captain returned the smile as the two observed the sky once more. “It’s no problem.”

The deck fell silent. The only noise was the gentle hum of the Grandcypher working its gears as it made its way to its next destination.

 _Going, going, going._ Meteon thought. _Just like this ship and my Blue Orbit, I’ll keep on moving forward. Like I always have._

The skyracing champion shifted his gaze back to Gran.

_Only this time, I’ll do it with my friends._

Meteon fixed his gaze on the captain. The sky had fully cleared up at this point, revealing a sky full of twinkling stars—the same stars Gran was gazing at. The scene complimented him pretty well, Meteon noted.

They’d been friends for... what, a year now? Maybe even longer. In that time, Meteon had seen what the skyfarer was like outside of racing—he’s kind, a leader, never turns a blind eye to anything he can help with...

And, he has a goal. A big one. But he could tell by their first race—he definitely has the guts to see it through.

Needless to say, Meteon thought he was amazing.

In a way, that was what made him beautiful.

Meteon didn’t realize that he was staring at the captain until the man in question looked back at him, giving him a quizzical smile. “Is there something on my face?”

Meteon didn’t say a word.

Instead, he placed a gentle kiss on the captain’s lips.

Gran was momentarily taken aback, but...

Nonetheless, his eyes fluttered shut as he relished in the kiss.

After what seemed like minutes, Meteon was the first to pull away.

“Erm...”

“Uhh...”

Even though the weather was somewhat chilly, their faces simultaneously flushed in an instant.

“W-well, I’m getting tired, so I’m hittin’ the hay!”

“Y... yeah. Same here!”

Living up to his title, the Cobalt Comet was the first to scurry back. Gran stood in place, still dumbfounded by what just happened.

If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

“...Hey, Gran!”

Instinctively, Gran turned to face the source of the voice. It was Meteon, peeking out from the side of door that led to the bedrooms.

“Sweet dreams.” the skyracing champion said with a wink, then headed to his room.

The next day, Lyria thought Gran was coming down with a fever.

**Author's Note:**

> (backflips) back at it again with the fics after like 2 years  
> feels good to write something again...thank you meteon for giving me strength


End file.
